Phoebe Gives Birth
by PrincessDeluna
Summary: It's 9 months and Phoebe has gone into Labor! And she can't have a superhero baby at a non-superhero hospital so, they decided for Phoebe to give birth at home, but, Who's the doctor that's gonna deliver the baby? and What's the baby's name? Read and Find out


It's a Beautiful Day in Hiddenville. At The Thunderman household, Max is in his lair talking to Dr. Colosso, "Well, It's 9 months, I can't wait 'til Phoebe goes into Labor" Said Max excitedly, "Yeah, that means you're gonna be an uncle" Dr. Colosso replied, "Yeah, but, there's just 1 problem. What if Phoebe dies while giving birth?" Max asked worriedly, "Don't worry Max, I'm sure Phoebe will be fine" Dr. Colosso replied with a comforting tone, "Thanks Dr. Colosso" Max said with a smile, "You are very welcome" Dr. Colosso said nicely.

Then, Billy runs down the stairs panicking, "MAX! MAX!" Billy Yelled out in a panic, "What is it, Billy? What's wrong?" Max asks, "Max, Phoebe is…She's giving birth, RUN NOW! SHE'S GOING INTO LABOR!" Billy Screamed in a panicked way, "What!? Holy Crap! Oh my God, Billy, take me to where she's at!" Max Said and demanded in a frightened way, "Okay, Follow me" Billy ordered. Then, Max and Billy go upstairs to Phoebe's bedroom where Phoebe is in bed, Barb is holding a wet cloth over her daughter's forehead and Hank is keeping her breathing and calm, "Okay, Max, here she is" Billy said panting, "Oh my god, Phoebe! You're huge!" Max stated, "Max, just shut up, I'm going into labor! And It's LAST thing I wanna here! And you come up in here trying to tell, you or you looking huge, you don't even compliment my hair, talk about eyes, talk about my lips!" Phoebe stated angrily even though she had hormones, "You're just big and…" Max stated but was interrupted by Phoebe's angry gasp, "Don't even talk to me, I'm having a baby!" Phoebe said angrily, "No, Phoebe! It's just you're hormones!" Max said but was interrupted again, "Don't even look at me or talk to me or anything like that, because I'm in pain and I'm having a baby!" Phoebe yelled angrily.

"Calm down, Phoebe!" Max said but sees the doctor who walks into the room "That's the doctor I think" Max says, "I'm Doctor Deluna, You probably might've been here for a while, you probably might've been with one of your hookers" Deluna says clueless, "But…" Max says but gets interrupter, "Okay, let's just look at your sister's…Jay to make sure everything is perfectly dilated" Deluna says as she checks to see the baby coming, "C-Can the baby just come out right now!?" Max Screamed and asked, "Um…You can't rush perfection, I-I'm the doctor here" Deluna says to make him be patient. "Okay. So, Mom how long have you been here?" Max asked, "Max, I've been here for about hours, it took you forever to get over here, she's been screaming and she's been calling me names, she asked if the L standed for Loser on my head? I think it's just, her hormones or something" Barb explained, "Okay, Mom, I'll take to her about it, Okay, Doctor what's going on?" Max replied and asked, "I seem to forgot something in my office, I'll be right back, I just need to get my medical goggles" said Deluna as she walked off, "Okay, Phoebe everything is gonna be okay, I mean, the baby should be helping and everything" Max says to Phoebe to calm her down.

Doctor Deluna comes back and she's wearing white glasses, "Wait, what?" Max says to himself confusedly, "These are my medical goggles, I don't really need these but, it magnifies the coops, so I could see the baby coming out, she's fully dilated, I don't have camera's beyond this point because I have to focus and I'm definitely focused right now, and she seems to be doing really well but we need to medicate her or else she'll be screaming her head off, so, we need to get an IV and get some stuff up in her, and pop the baby right out" Deluna explains, "Okay then, and since when the baby should come?" Max asked, "Um, the baby should be coming any minute purposely it shouldn't be coming since its 18 or 19 and having sex, but, 'til then, you can go back into the hall and wait, and I will let you know when the baby is coming out of the jay, so, for medical purposes only I have to go swob the jay and, we might be able to cure cancer by swobbing the jay, so, 1 moment please" Deluna explains, "Okay then, I'll just talk to Billy some more" Max says as he turns to Billy, "Anyway Billy, while she's doing that, can you go check to see if there aren't non-supes at the door" Max asked, "Okay Max, I'll be right back" Said Billy and runs off.

"So, got anything Doctor?" Max asked, "Yes, I got the swob and I did see a little cheese in there, that might be cancer's material, um, hold on I got go test this" Said Deluna as she walked off to test the swob, "Okay. So, Um, Phoebe I know we've been through a lot of arguments since you've been pregnant, so, I know when the baby comes out your still gonna be all mean, but, I don't want you beating the child because I want him to play sports like tennis and soccer, Anyway Phoebe, I don't want any gaps between…" Said Max but he gets interrupted by Phoebe, "MAX! I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING YOU'RE SAYING! NOW ALL I'M DOING OVER IS PUSHING AND PUSHING! THE BABY'S COMING!" Phoebe screamed, "What!? The Baby's coming!" Max said shocked, "Get the doctor! Get the doctor!" Phoebe demanded, "DOCTOR!" Max called out, "What's wrong?" Deluna asked, "Phoebe says the Baby is coming, check!" Max requested, "Okay, I'm checking. Hmm, yep it is definitely coming" Deluna said as she checked.

"THE BABY IS COMING! HELP ME! HELP ME!" Phoebe screamed, "Calm down Phoebe, I want you to push on the count of 3" Deluna said in a calming tone, "Okay, I can do this" Phoebe said confidently, "Okay. 1, 2, 3, PUSH!" Said Deluna, "Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Phoebe screamed, "You can do this Phoebe" Max said calming his sister, "Okay Phoebe, PUSH!" Deluna requested, "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Phoebe screamed louder and she breathed, "Okay, you're doing well and you're almost there, the baby is crowning and I see the head, now, you're gonna have to give me 1 big push, ready?" Deluna said and then asked, "Yes, I'm ready, I can do this" Phoebe confidently while breathing, "Okay, PUSH!" Deluna yelled out, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Phoebe screamed louder and pushed.

The sun is shining, birds are singing and there is a sweet sound of a baby that has been just born, "Congratulations Ms. Phoebe Thunderman, It's a girl!" Deluna announces with a smile as she's holding the baby wrapped in a pink blanket, then, Deluna gives Phoebe the baby "She's Beautiful!" Phoebe says with tears in her eyes, "I can't believe I'm an uncle now" Max says with tears also in his eyes, "Um, Your welcome!" Deluna says with a bit of a cough, "Oh, thanks Deluna!" Phoebe said, "You're welcome, well, My work here is done, goodbye!" Deluna said as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke as soon as she snapped her fingers, then, everyone looks at the baby, "So, what will you name her?" Barb asks with a smile, "I'll name her…Marissa" Phoebe replied as she looked at baby Marissa, "That's a beautiful name!" Barb said with a smile.

Then, Nora and Billy walks in seeing the baby, "Oh my gosh! The baby is so cute!" Nora said with a smile "Yea!" Billy agreed, "Billy and Nora meet you're Cousin Marissa!" Barb announced, Billy and Nora walked towards Phoebe who is the one holding baby Marissa, "Aww!" said both Billy and Nora, and Deluna appears again "Oh! Almost forgot, we gotta have a family photo" Said Deluna who's holding a camera, "So, what's the baby's name?" Deluna asked, "Marissa" Phoebe replied, "Welcome to the world Marissa" Said Deluna who took the picture with everyone smiling.

The End.


End file.
